


We're Meant To Be

by rottentrinity



Series: Meant To Be [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentrinity/pseuds/rottentrinity
Summary: “8 years have passed and you’re still who I want. We’re meant to be, Quinn.”
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Meant To Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	We're Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read too much Faberry fics lately and I decided to try my hand on writing one as well. Hope you guys enjoy it.

“Maybe _we’ll meet again, when we’re slightly older and our minds less hectic, and I’ll be right for you and you’ll be right for me”_

* * *

A loud alarm echoed through the four walls of a very neat bedroom as a hand emerged from under the blankets, grabbing the phone on the nightstand that was causing the noise. Quinn, with one eye opened, clicked on the ‘stop’ button to end the alarm. She smiled softly as she read a bunch of birthday greetings sent by her friends that were most likely scattered around the country, or perhaps the world, achieving their dreams and just having the time of their lives.

One birthday greeting caught her sight, prompting her to sit up immediately, eyes fully open as she read the message. It was not a text since she had changed her phone number and the only people who knew about it were her mom, Frannie, Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Puck. The message was sent through Facebook that she rarely opens unless her level of boredom was extremely low.

_'Hey, Quinn. I don't know how often you still check your Facebook, and I know that we’ve broken up already but I still want to say Happy Birthday. I miss you a lot, Quinn. I hope you enjoy your day._

A soft smile formed across her lips as she read the message, quickly typing a short thank you and hit send.

_I miss you too, Rach._

It has been a month since Quinn was a offered a job in a well known publishing company in New York and within that month, she still had not seen nor bumped into the brunette diva. It would have been easy to see her again honestly especially since they both have mutual friends living in New York who can give her Rachel's phone number or address and they can see each other again and start over.

But Quinn was stubborn and opted for a more idiotic idea.

She wanted the universe to take over. She believed that if they’re meant to be, then the stars will line up and they will be in the same place. At the same time. And they lock eyes, the crowd slowly fading away like in the movies, and they start again.

Breaking up with Rachel Berry was a huge mistake, and she had known this the moment the words 'let's break up' escaped her lips. The pained expression on Rachel's face still burned in the back of her mind. However, Quinn knew she also made the right choice. Long distance relationships never worked out, even if people say they do. It didn’t matter how much effort and time you put into making it work, it’s still nothing compared to actually seeing the person not in front of a phone or a laptop screen, but literally in front of you. At one point or another, you’d long more to be with someone who is nearer. 

“There’s the birthday girl!” Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled, greeting his roommate, before turning his attention back to the pancakes to flip it. “Your birthday pancakes will be ready soon.”

”You may be an annoying roommate, but I’m eternally grateful for your delicious pancakes.”

”I’m not sure how to take that comment but thanks, I guess.”

Quinn laughed as she opened the fridge to get herself a glass of orange juice and walked to the dining table and sat down, patiently waiting for the pancakes while scrolling down on her Instagram, liking every birthday posts from her friends. Soon a hand appeared in front of her, placing a plate of pancakes with whipped cream, sliced strawberries, and maple syrup.

”Bon Appetit, Madame Fabray” Sam said, impersonating a fake French accent. Quinn rolled her eyes at Sam's ridiculous antics and started to eat the pancakes, moaning in satisfaction as she gives Sam a thumbs up. Sam grinned, punching the air triumphantly as he joined Quinn with his own plate of pancakes.

"You're such a weirdo."

"You love me." Sam shrugged as he fed himself, mumbling how good his cooking is. "So any plans for the day?"

"Well my plan is to get myself stuck in a cubicle for 8 hours to earn a living to be able to pay rent for this apartment and buy groceries because you're still unemployed."

”Fun day” Sam muttered, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. Quinn glared at him and he only flashed an innocent grin.

“You have to get a job, Sam.”

”I’m doing my best, Q.”

“Sam, a piece of advice for living in the adult world,” Quinn extended her arm and held Sam’s, “typing and printing resumes does not get you the job. _Sending_ them does.”

Sam only shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his breakfast. Just then the front door opened and Santana and Brittany stormed in, surprising Quinn and Sam at the unexpected visitors.

"Sup, Q! Trouty Mouth."

"How'd you get a key to our apartment?" Sam asked curiously

"Spare key."

"We never gave you one"

"Oh yeah I duplicated it for me and Britt when we were shopping for furniture. Took the key from your pocket which surprisingly you did not recognized."

"Q, I vote we change the locks." Sam turned to Quinn who nodded her head. Santana rolled her eyes and went to grab a fork for her and Britt and the two girls sat on each side of Sam and ate Sam's pancakes.

"Why aren't you guys eating Quinn's?" Sam looked at them in disbelief

"It's her birthday" Brittany simply said. 

"Plus you should've made more." Santana commented.

"Here you can have this, Sam. I need to go prepare for work otherwise I'll be late." Quinn said as she handed Sam her half-eaten pancakes and stood up. "You guys have any plans for today?"

"Shopping for your birthday gift. Speaking of which, any ideas what you want to receive?" Santana turned at her. Quinn shook her head and smiled, "Anything will do, guys. I will always appreciate it. It's the thought that counts."

"Cliché saying, but definitely not a helpful one. Come on just give us any clue. We don't want to spend hours in a mall looking for a perfect gift." Santana insisted.

"I'm serious. Just get me anything and I will appreciate it. Now I have to prepare for work because someone here could not be bothered sending resumes." Quinn stared at Sam before turning around and headed to her room.

"Well, I hope she will appreciate tonight's surprise." Santana muttered as she finished Sam's pancakes.

"It's about time those two meet." Brittany said as she ate the pancakes from Quinn's plate. Sam sighed as he stood up, leaving the two girls to finish the food.

* * *

Rachel's index finger mindlessly tapping every 5 seconds, a sad smile plastered on her face, as she stares longingly at the 500+ photos of her and Quinn on her computer screen, her heart breaking with every photo. It’s crazy, she’s crazy to think that even after 8 years, she still finds herself longing for the girl who broke her heart. 

Rachel missed the way Quinn smiles at every silly corny jokes she cracks, or the way the blonde’s cheeks flushed red whenever she says some cheesy pick up line that she mostly just picked up from google.

Rachel missed hearing the blonde’s voice when she laughs or sings or talks or basically any sound that elicits those gorgeous lips of hers. She missed kissing the ex-cheerio, tasting strawberries against her lips that the fruit eventually became her favorite.

She missed talking to Quinn about anything and nothing at the same time. She missed their random and playful debates about which Disney movie was better or which Disney villain was more evil than the other or a debate about who loves the other more (Rachel's most favorite because it often leads to them making out on her bed). She missed how she can easily and comfortably open up to Quinn not only about her dreams but her insecurities that creeps up every now and then and how Quinn can simply make them go away.

She missed Quinn. She missed her so damn much. 

_"You're kidding, right? Please tell me this is one hell of a joke." Rachel can feel her lips trembling, tears slowly forming in her eyes when Quinn uttered the words she never thought she'd hear from her. She did not care if it was cruel of Quinn to do so but she'll accept it if it was a joke._

_The look on Quinn's face says so otherwise._

_"Why?" Her voice was quiet and full of desperation for a reason why._

_"Because I'm going to New Haven and you're heading to New York and long distance relationship never works out."_

_"Quinn, I love you. You love me. We can make it work. We just have to give it a shot. This relationship does not have to come to an end."_

_Quinn shook her head, frustrated at her now ex-girlfriend's stubbornness and inability to see how the long distance can eventually lead to a harsher and more painful break up in the future. She turned her back and walked away ignoring Rachel's call, her pace increasing and soon she finds herself running to the parking lot, her tears that were threatening to release eventually rolled down her cheeks the moment she entered her car._

Rachel's face fell upon a small blue velvet box at the corner of desk. She picked it up and opened it, examining the silver ring inside. A promise ring that she intended to give Quinn the day they broke up. A promise that she will love the blonde forever and that Quinn will always have her no matter what. 

"I know you're in love with Q and all, but I hope you're not planning a proposal as your way of restarting your relationship tonight because it way too fucking early for you two."

She turned her head to see Santana and Brittany by the doorway of her bedroom. 

"How did you--"

"Kurt let us in on his way out to prepare for Quinn's birthday surprise." Brittany explained as she entered the room with Santana, the couple comfortably settling themselves on Rachel's bed.

Rachel nodded her head and turned to the two girls and showed them the ring. "Do you think I should give this to her?"

"Wait, you're seriously proposing?" Santana stared at the brunette who only shook her head smiling. "I'm not. I mean I want her to be my wife someday and it's insane how she's still the one I want to see walking down the aisle in a white dress even after all this time, but I'm not asking her hand in marriage tonight. This is a promise ring. I've had this ring since the day she broke up with me and I kept it. Kurt wanted me to throw it away but I insisted on keeping it."

"But why?" Santana asked curiously. Who in the right mind would want to keep a ring that they intended to give to a girl who broke their heart?

"Because I love her, Santana. I am and will always be in love with her." Rachel simply said. "It's Quinn. No matter what it's always going to be Quinn."

"You really got it bad huh, Berry?" Santana teased playfully

"She's had it for 8 years. At this point bad is already an understatement, babe" Brittany added.

"Anyways," Santana clapped her hands and pointed at Rachel, "Britt and I need your help. We have no idea what to give Q for her birthday and we have already googled possible birthday gifts and nothing felt right. So any suggestions, hobbit?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname before answering the Latina, "Well you can give her a notebook. Not those cheap ones. Get something like hard bound or a journal. I'm assuming she still writes a lot so she can use those. A planner is also good. Helps her keep track of her scheduled deadlines especially since she easily gets overwhelmed when they're piling up already. A sketchpad is also nice since I heard from Noah that Quinn has been into drawing lately. He showed me a few of her drawings."

"For someone who hasn't seen her in 8 years, it's surprising to know that you still have ideas what to give her." Brittany commented.

"We're her best friends and here we are having a hard time thinking what to give her."

Rachel shrugged, "I mean it's...."

"It's Quinn. We know." Santana and Brittany finished her words together, giving a knowing smile at the brunette. 

"Besides, it's never that hard to think of a gift for Quinn. It's always the thought that matters to her. Seriously, are you sure you're her best friends?"

"Jeez, we're sorry if we're not an expert at giving gifts, Berry." Santana remarked

"Except for each other. We are an expert at giving gifts for each other." Brittany added.

"Is that why you guys gave me a customized 'You may be annoying but we're glad you exists' mug for my birthday last year?"

"And the way we see it, you are using it right now so you are very much welcome" Santana pointed at the said mug on top of the desk. 

Brittany went nearer and picked up the mug, smelled the insides of the empty mug and grimaced at the smell clearly not enjoying whatever Rachel was drinking. Rachel took the mug from her and made her way to the kitchen, Santana and Brittany following her, and placed the mug in the sink. 

"Are you nervous, Rach? About tonight?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. I mean what if she does not want me again? She didn't bother to call me when she came here so maybe she's moved on already and wants no part of me in her life? Oh my god, what if she runs away when she sees me? I mean I bought all of our friends and her family here. What if she actually has a girlfriend already and here I am declaring my love for her and oh my god it's going to be so embarrassing." 

Rachel began to pace back and forth, fanning herself as she panicked thinking of possible scenarios that may happen tonight. Scenarios that she did not think would possibly occur until Brittany asked her about tonight.

"Wow, Britt, you broke her." Santana looked at the panicking diva before grabbing her by the shoulder and faced Rachel to her. "Quinn is not going to reject you or run away. Believe me when I say that stubborn Quinn who decided to be an idiot and go 'I'm going to leave this entire shit to the universe' is still in love with you. You two are still into each other and she refuses to make a move so you have to be the one do it. Isn't this why you planned this birthday surprise?"

Rachel nodded slowly, listening intently to the words of Santana. Quinn still loves her.

"Let's get your girl back?"

"Let's get my girl back."

* * *

Quinn stood up from her cubicle to stretch her arms. She glanced at the wall clock nearby and noticed that she only has 4 more hours left before she has to leave. Deciding to get herself a cup coffee, Quinn made her way to the break room.

”Hey, Quinn. I heard it’s your birthday. Happy Birthday.” She turned to see her coworker Kelsey and smiled softly as she poured herself a cup of coffee, offering the redhead one as well.

”Thanks, Kelsey.” Quinn smiled as she sat down on a chair, resting her mug on the table.

”So any plans for your birthday?”

”My friends told me they are taking me out for dinner tonight.” Quinn informed her.

”Well then can I take you out for dinner tomorrow? Or this weekend? Or you’re not available in the dating world in general?” Kelsey asked, suddenly referring to the bouquet of gardenias Quinn had received earlier.

Quinn chuckled as she shook her head, “Well I am available in the dating world in general”

”Oh, I keep thinking you're not because someone sent you flowers. Who's it from anyway? 

Quinn shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "There was no name. I may have an idea who but it's impossible that it's from her."

”How come?"

“Because I broke her heart. I mean who sends flowers to people who broke their hearts?”

”People who are still in love with the one who broke their hearts?”

Quinn stared at Kelsey. “You think she’s still in love with me?”

Kelsey only shrugged, “I don’t know. But the way I see it she still feels something for you. She still cares about you.”

”But even if it’s really her, it’s still impossible.” Quinn insisted and Kelsey gave her a look to explain what she meant. “I haven’t seen her since I came here. I haven’t called her or anything. My friends told me I should. But I left it to the universe. If we’re meant to be then we’ll meet and maybe we can restart.”

”Well you’re stupid.” Kelsey commented bluntly

”Ouch” Quinn feigned a hurt expression. “You know that’s what they said too.” 

“I gotta agree with your friends. This girl, is she single?”

”She is.”

”Well then what’s stopping you from actually calling her? And don’t say because you want to leave it to the universe.”

Quinn sipped her coffee, her thoughts running. What was stopping her from actually calling Rachel?

”I guess, maybe because I’m scared?” Quinn stared at Kelsey. “I mean I didn’t know if she still wants me. I guessed I decided to leave it to the universe and maybe it’ll hurt less.”

”You’ll never know unless you actually call her. What’s her name, by the way?”

”Rachel. Rachel Berry.” 

Kelsey blinked and stared at Quinn, “Wait, Rachel Berry? The Broadway star Rachel Berry who won 3 Tony Awards that Rachel Berry?”

Quinn laughed at the how her coworker described Rachel and nodded “Yes, that Rachel Berry.”

”I know her actually.”

”Well, I’m guessing everyone does. Her face and name is around New York in bright shining lights”

”No no. I mean I actually know her. Like personally.”

”Wait what?”

”Yeah. I dated one of her friends Jesse last year and she became a close friend of mine. Oh my god. You’re _Quinn._ ”

”I’ve been working here for a month and we have been talking for 10 minutes. Did you just realize that?” Quinn looked at her coworker strangely

”No. She mentioned you before actually. She never gave me a family name and she only showed me a photo of you twice so I didn’t know you’re the Quinn that I’ve heard about.” Kelsey quickly explained

”She... she talked about me?”

Kelsey nodded, smiling softly. “And for what it’s worth, she’s still in love with you. I met her 2 weeks ago for lunch since we still keep in touch even after Jesse and I broke up, and well whenever your name comes up in the conversation, I can see the pain in her eyes because you hurt her, but I also saw that she's still in love with you. I can see it in her eyes whenever your name escaped her lips. And you had that same look when you said her name.”

Quinn beamed widely, her cheeks flushing red. Her heart racing at the thought of Rachel still in love with her. Kelsey chuckled before finishing her coffee and washing it in the sink.

”I’m gonna get back to work. See ya! Call her, Quinn!”

Quinn bid goodbye and quickly finished her coffee before heading back to her cubicle to continue working. She did not realize that she had been working for hours already until she glanced at the time on her computer screen and noticed that she only had 5 minutes left. With nothing else left to do, she decided to arrange her desk and waited until she has to leave. 

She stared at her phone, Rachel’s number on her screen that Santana had put on her contacts ‘just in case she changed her mind’. She sighed and dialed Rachel’s number, bringing her phone to her ear. After a few rings, the call went straight to voicemail.

’Hi, this is Rachel Berry. My apologies for not being able to answer your call. Just leave a quick message and I will return your call as soon as possible. Bye’

Quinn felt her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Rachel’s voice, “Rachel, hi. It’s Quinn. I don’t know if you know this but I think there’s a chance that Santana already blabbed her mouth and told you, but uh I’m here. In New York. And I want to know if you want to get coffee sometime. Call me back, Rach. I miss you so much”

She placed her phone on her desk and stared at the flowers sitting on top of her desk. There was no doubt that it was Rachel Berry who sent them.

_”You know Finn told me something.” Quinn turned to Rachel. “He said you were the one who suggested to give me a gardenia with a light green ribbon to—”_

_”to match your eyes” Rachel finished her sentence, smiling softly at the blonde girl._

_”Why did you tell him that?”_

_”Well for one thing he was panicking, and two, well I wanted you to have something special on that night.” Rachel explained as she took Quinn’s hand, running her thumb against the blonde’s soft skin._

_Quinn stared at their hands, a jolt of electricity running through her, her heart skipping at the contact of Rachel’s hand against hers. She pulled the short brunette closer, staring at her gently on her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_”You’re so beautiful, Rachel” Quinn whispered softly. She held Rachel’s chin, her eyes moving from from the brunette’s eyes to her lips as if silently asking for permission before moving closer and pressed her lips against Rachel’s in a soft and gentle kiss that the brunette returned with no hesitation._

Quinn’s thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated and Sam’s face appeared on her screen and quickly answered the call.

”Hey, Sam.”

”Q, We’re here outside”

”Alright, I’ll be there.” Quinn ended the call and stood up, grabbing her bag and the bouquet. She bid a quick goodbye to her coworkers and left the building to find Sam, Santana, and Brittany waiting outside.

”You got a secret admirer, Q?” Brittany asked pointing at the flowers

”Maybe.” Quinn shrugged. “Anyways, can you guys take me to Rachel’s? I... uh, I want to see her. I'm ready to see her.”

Sam, Santana, and Brittany stared each other before turning to Quinn, unable to say anything, not expecting that Quinn will eventually give up the whole universe thing.

”Oh um, but we have reservations in 30 minutes.” Sam informed her

”Yeah. I mean we can take you to her place after then and you two can talk and something more.” Santana grinned, wiggling her eyebrows and groaned as Sam and Brittany elbowed her on both sides.

”I see. Well then let’s go get dinner.” Quinn was about to enter the car when Brittany quickly stopped her, giving her a paper bag. “What’s this?”

”A dress.”

”What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” Quinn asked, looking down at her outfit: a white blouse with black bow, a grey cardigan over it, and a pencil skirt.

”Well it’s too—”

”Formal. Like you just came from the office.” Brittany finished Sam’s sentence.

”I did just come from the office” Quinn gestured at the building behind her.

”And I’m sure you don’t want people to know that you went to the restaurant directly without changing, right?” Before Quinn could reply, Santana already turned her around to face the building “Now go inside and change.”

Quinn sighed in defeat and handed Sam the bouquet before making her way back inside the building. She returned 10 minutes later in a simple red dress with a black belt around her waist. The three of them stared at Quinn as she walked down the stairs, their mouths hanging low.

”You look absolutely beautiful, Quinn.” Sam complimented before proceeding to open the passenger side for her. “My lady.”

”My gentleman.” Quinn smiled softly and placed a soft kiss against his cheeks before slipping herself inside. Sam closed the door and opened the back seat for Santana and Brittany. “Ladies.”

Brittany leaned closer and gave a small kiss on his cheeks before entering the car, Santana patted his cheeks lightly and went inside. Sam closed the door behind her and headed to the driver’s seat.

”It’s birthday celebration time!!” Sam yelled as he started the engine and drove to the venue for Quinn’s birthday surprise.

* * *

“Hey, Q, you trust us, right?” Santana asked out of the blue. 

“Well, yeah. Of course I do.” Quinn turned to the back seat and looked at Santana weirdly. “Why?”

”Good. Because,” Santana immediately placed a red cloth over Quinn’s eyes, surprising the latter. “Relax, Quinn. This is part of the dinner.”

”I hope to God this isn’t 50 shades themed dinner.”

“Jeez Quinn, you have a dirty mind, you know that. Anyways, Sam will be guiding you, okay?” 

The car soon stopped in front of a restaurant, Sam parking the car nearby. He got off the car immediately and ran to Quinn’s side, opening the door, extending his hand, helping Quinn stepped off the car.

Puck came out of the restaurant and immediately walked to Quinn’s side, taking her other arm.

”Puck?” Quinn asked, immediately realizing the guy’s hand on hers. Puck chuckled softly, “Happy birthday, Q.”

Puck and Sam guided Quinn inside the restaurant, Santana and Brittany following them from behind. The boys settled Quinn in the middle of the restaurant before releasing their hold on hers, ordering her to relax.

”I’m slowly getting scared now. What’s going on, you guys?”

”Just trust us. Alright, Q. You can remove the blindfold now.”

Hearing Sam’s words, Quinn untied the knot of the cloth, removing the blindfold around her and after clearing her vision, her eyes widened in surprised at the sight of all her friends and her mother and sister.

”Happy Birthday, Quinn!!” They all greeted happily.

Kurt and Blaine moved closer and smiled at the blonde birthday celebrant. “You look stunning, Quinn.”

”Thanks, Kurt. And you look dashing. You too, Blaine.”

”It’s really great to see you tonight, Q.” Blaine flashed a soft smile.

Quinn scanned the area and noticed that one particular person was not around, but did not express her disappointment. Unfortunately, Kurt and Blaine noticed it, giving each other a knowing look.

”There’s my baby!” Quinn saw her mom and Frannie walking towards her, hugging Quinn tightly. “Happy birthday, Quinn.”

”Happy Birthday, little sis!”

”Thanks, you guys.” Quinn beamed. “I can’t believe you guys are here in New York.”

”Well _someone_ asked us to be here for your day”

”Someone?”

Judy patted her cheeks lightly, “You’ll see.”

”Still thinking of 50 shades themed, Q?” Santana teased, causing the blonde to roll her eyes. “In my defense, you blindfolded me.”

”You just have a really dirty mind, Quinn.”

Quinn smiled as she hugged Santana. “Thanks a lot for this, San.”

”As much as I want to take credit, this was not planned by me. Or by Sam or Brittany. Or anyone that you see here right now.”

Quinn stared at Santana confusedly, who only gave her a soft smile as she slowly backed away. Santana gave a signal to Mercedes who was standing beside lever that Quinn quickly assumed is a light switch, slowly lowering the device. The room slowly grew dimmed until the only lights left were the small lights hanging above the ceiling.

A spotlight shone on the stage that Quinn only noticed revealing a person she had not seen for 8 years. Quinn stared at Rachel, mouth hanging low, not believing the idea that after 8 years, Rachel is in front of her. She looked at the people around her silently asking if Rachel is truly here, Kurt and Santana nodded their heads, smiling softly at Quinn.

A soft melody began to play as Rachel opened her lips and began to sing, Quinn’s heart skipping at the sound of Rachel’s voice. Her favorite sound in the whole worlds.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**  
**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**Falls perfectly without her trying**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**  
**Yeah**

_“You know we’re actually here to admire the artworks, right?”_

_”I am admiring the artwork."_

_Quinn felt her cheeks flushed as the cheesy words escaped Rachel's lips, the brunette's eyes still staring intently on her, while she looked ahead in front of the painting created by some French artist, admiring the artist's brushwork._

_"I'm nothing compared to these artworks, Rach."_

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_Rachel took Quinn's hand, turning the blonde girl to face her. A soft smile formed across her lips as she admired the girl in front of her, removing a few blonde hair on Quinn's face. The word beautiful was not enough to describe Quinn Fabray. She was exquisite. Stunning. One of a kind. An artwork.  
_

_In a museum full of art, Rachel still chose to stare at Quinn because Quinn Fabray is her all time favorite artwork._

_”I mean it when I say you’re an artwork, Quinn. You’re the most beautiful piece of art and all these expensive paintings and sculptures are nothing compared to you.”_

**I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so**  
**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"**  
**I say**

_“Babe, which one do you think looks better? This one,” Quinn held up a royal blue sleeveless dress, “or this one?” She held up a black and white striped dress._

_”I’d say the blue one, babe.” Rachel pointed at the said dress. “Also, I don’t understand why you’re worried about this dinner. You’ve had dinners with my dads before already.”_

_”As your friend, Rach. But I’m meeting them tonight as your girlfriend and I want to make a good impression so that they know I’m worth dating their daughter.”_

_”Babe, they already love you when they met you as my friend. I'm sure as hell they'll still love you as my girlfriend."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so"_

**When I see your face (face, face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile, smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**Yeah**  
  
**Her lips, her lips**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**She hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

_"More." Rachel said and Quinn quickly complied, leaning in and gave the short brunette’s lips another soft peck._ _”Did I ever tell you that I love your lips?”_

_Quinn chuckled as she pulled her girlfriend closer in her arms, “With the way you always abuse my lips, you don’t need to tell me anymore.”_

_Rachel looked up and stared at Quinn as she runs her index finger, her eyes following, from Quinn’s forehead down to her nose then to her lips, tracing the soft plump lips of her girlfriend. Quinn gulped slowly as she stared at Rachel, chills running down her spine. Every single touch Rachel makes, every single skin to skin contact never failed to send goosebumps to the blonde ex-cheerio._

_"I love your lips, Quinn" Rachel said softly while her finger continued to trace every outline of Quinn's lips with her eyes fixated on it. "I love it not only because their soft and addicting to kiss, but also because I love every sound that elicits this soft lips of yours. Every word you say, every laughter, every moan." Rachel looked at Quinn, " I will never get tired of kissing you and hearing all kinds of noise that your lips produce"_

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**  
**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**  
**You know I'll say,**  
  
**When I see your face (face, face...)**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile (smile, smile...)**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
  
**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl, you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**

As the music soon became soft and slow, Rachel removed the microphone from the stand and got off the stage, slowly making her way towards the birthday girl, her eyes not leaving Quinn's even for a single second. Quinn did not realized that tears had been rolling down her eyes already until she felt Rachel's thumb against her cheeks to wipe them away. Rachel held her hand and pulled Quinn closer. She started to sing the last verse but with a softer melody.

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
**Just the way you are (are)**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause, girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

"Happy birthday, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn could only stare at Rachel, at loss for words. With nothing to say, Quinn found herself wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled the girl in a tight hug. The I-will-never-let-you-go kind of hug that Rachel happily returned, mouthing thank you at Kurt who stepped in from behind Quinn to take the microphone from her. Quinn slowly pulled away only to lean forward and captured Rachel's lips in a soft kiss. Fireworks. Just like their first kiss 8 years ago, it felt like fireworks exploded when their lips touched each other, and the same feeling was still there. It never left. It was only hidden away, waiting for Quinn and Rachel to light them up.

Rachel pulled away, reluctantly breaking the kiss but needed to before they lost control and ended up making out in front of their friends and Quinn's family. Quinn's smile reached her eyes as she stared at Rachel.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere private, shall we?" Rachel said as held Quinn's hand and slowly lead the blonde away from all the guests, who all proceeded to start eating, to the outdoor part of the restaurant. The two sat down on the bench, their hands not leaving each other's. Quinn ran her thumb against the back of Rachel's palm.

”How long have you known that I was here?” Quinn asked curiously

”2 weeks. I admit I was hurt that you did not call me. I mean even though we’ve broken up, we were good friends before we dated, right? So I thought I deserve a call.” 

“I have a reason for that.”

Rachel only nodded, “I know. Santana told me. And for the record it’s—”

”Stupid. I know.” 

They laughed softly and soon silence slowly enveloped them before Quinn opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Rach." She began. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry I did not fight for us. I’m—” 

Rachel pressed a finger on her lips cutting her words off. “Quinn, it’s okay. I forgive you, Quinn. I have forgiven you years ago even without your apology. And you were right. The distance would have drifted us even further apart and we probably wouldn’t be here.”

Quinn smiled softly, “I love you, Rachel Berry.”

”I love you too, Quinn Fabray. After all this time, I’m still in love with you. The ones that I dated during these past 8 years were nothing compared to you. They don’t make my heart skipped the way you do when they talked or laughed or send chills down my spine whenever they touched me. My relationships never lasted and I never found myself willing to commit to them fully because they were not you, Quinn. 8 years have passed and you’re still who I want. We’re meant to be, Quinn.”

Quinn leaned closer and kissed Rachel again, one hand holding Rachel’s cheek. The kiss turned from soft and gentle to full of want. Rachel released a soft moan as Quinn lowered one hand on Rachel’s hips and squeezed them, taking it as an opportunity to slip in her tongue.

They pulled away for some air and Rachel chuckled softly as she looks at Quinn with loving eyes. “God, I love those lips of yours.”

”I know you do.” Quinn moved closer and planted a firm kiss on Rachel’s.

”I have something for you, by the way. It’s a more personal gift.” Rachel said as she took out a small box from her pocket. Quinn’s mouth hung low at the sight of the box and Rachel grinned at her expression.

“It’s not an engagement ring, Quinn.” Rachel reassured. “Although I can’t wait for the day that I get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. This,” she opened the box, revealing the ring she bought 8 years ago, “is a promise ring. This was supposed to be yours the day you broke up with me.”

Quinn stared at Rachel, stunned. She could not believe that Rachel had kept the ring all these years. 

“And you chose to keep this ring?”

Rachel nodded, “Kurt wanted to pawn it when we were broke though. I had to fight him.”

Quinn let out a soft chuckle at Rachel’s anecdote. Rachel took Quinn’s hand and slipped the silver band on her finger, smiling at the perfect fit.

“I love you, Quinn, and I promise you that I will forever love you, and that you will always have me. No matter what, I am always here for you.” Rachel brought Quinn’s hand to her lips, pressing a soft and firm kiss.

”I love you too. And I’m here now, and I promise that I will not leave you anymore.” 

”Good.” Rachel smirked “Because I am not letting you get away anymore, Quinn Fabray.”

”I don’t have plans to run away anymore so I’m all yours, Rachel Berry.”


End file.
